


Arrows, Hackers, and Lightning

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Slash, Threesome - F/M/M, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Barry Allen has moved on from Iris. Now she wants to be with Barry but he doesn't want her. Instead of accepting his feelings she and her father continue to pressure him. Luckily he had the Queens, Felicity, Diggle, Cisco, and Caitlin. Unfortunately that won't stop Iris.





	Arrows, Hackers, and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Flash.  
> 'Thoughts'

“Barry?”

Barry lifted his head from the table to see who it was. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw it was Thea and not Iris or Joe. He gave her an exhausted smile before greeting her..

“Hey Thea.”

“Are you okay?”

“Not really.” He was too tired to lie.

Thea sat down across from him. “What's wrong?”

“Iris and Joe are pissed at me. Every time they see me they begin lecturing.”

“Why?”

Barry looked at her. “Iris is finally ready to date me but I got over her when her and Eddie moved in together. I didn't think it was fair to any of us for me to be pining away for her and so I went on dates. I loved her but not in the same way.”

“That's understandable. Did you tell them that?”

“I tried. They are both angry that I turned her down. They think that I am lying about not liking her that way anymore and that I should give it ago since I am single at the moment.”

“Seriously?” She asked in disbelief.

“Yup.”

“That's… that's so stupid.”

“I know. Joe has been giving me the silent treatment at work and lectures the rest of the time. Iris is a different story. Between the lectures and the fake crying she refuses to leave my apartment. She has been there for a week and since Joe is a detective she is getting away with it. I mostly been at work or the lab.”

“What a fucking bitch.” She looks at Barry. “Sorry.”

“Don't be. I have been calling her that all day.”

 

She looked at him for a moment before deciding. “Why don't you come stay with us?”

“What?” He looked at her in surprise.

“Oliver and Felicity won't mind.”

Barry thought it over. “Sure.”

“Great.” She grinned.

“You just want me to run you back there.” Barry teased.

“You know it.”

“Come with me. I have a place we can use.”

“Okay.” She gave the speedster a confused look.

They stood up and walked out of the cafe. He led her to an old warehouse. Barry let her inside. She looked around. It had blueprints all over the place.

“What are these for?”

“I want to set up a safe home and a community center for metas. Central is under the believe that the only good meta is the Flash.”

“That's a good idea.”

Barry blushed. “Thank you. Here put these on.”

“Why?”

“These are made from a special material. They're fireproof.” He said as he put on some of his own. “After so many clothes catching on fire, both mine and others, these were made.”

Thea put them on. “I see. This is a good idea.” She had heard about Felicity's shirt catching fire the time he first ran with her.

“Yes it is.” He laughed. “I remember the first time I ran with Felicity. Her shirt caught on fire. She had taken it off as soon as she could and began putting the fire out. Caitlin walk in and there I was with Felicity in her bra. Once she notice Caitlin she covered her chest with her singed shirt.”

“Felicity told me that one.”

“I bet. So where to? Arrow cave or your place?”

“My place please.”

“You got it.”

He picked her up and off he went. Thea had the time of her life as she was carried off. Due to him being super fast it wasn't long until they were inside her home. Thea giggled as she was set down.

“That was fun.”

“I can see that.”

“So, pizza?”

“That sound great.”

“Alrighty then. I'll order while you pick a movie.”

Barry saluted her. “Yes ma'am.”

“Good boy.” The two laughed as she left to go order.

He had just put in the movie when she returned. “Movie's in.”

“Awesome.”


End file.
